Never and Ever
by Klarine
Summary: "At last... I've found you, my love..." Esa canción le recordaba a ella, ya que con su ida él solo pudo buscarla, a pesar de que él sabía que era imposible de encontrar. ¿Imposible? Esa palabra no existe en en este mundo. HitsuHina    ¡Os gustará!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Vuelve un nuevo fic por Klairine, esta vez será más largo. Todavía no estoy segura de cuanto pero la pareja principal ya está decidida… ¡HitsuHina! No se si será puro o meteré alguna pareja intercalada. Bueno, quería explicar que esta historia loca se me ocurrió gracias a una canción… ¡Espero que os guste! ^^**

_**Cursiva: Pensamientos o Flashback cuando se indique**_

**Normal: Narración**

**Capitulo I**

**El porque ella**

Era una noche de luna llena en Karakura. Las estrellas eran fácilmente observables, ya que ni una sola nube afloraba en el oscuro manto de la ciudad. Cientos de personas paseaban por las calles vestidos con kimonos, sonriendo, con la esperanza de ver, con sus seres queridos, los fuegos artificiales que solo una vez al año podían observarse en los cielos.

Únicamente una persona no estaba pensando en los fuegos. Su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa más importante, aunque sería más correcto decir "en una persona". Esa persona, que sin saber muy bien porqué, le había arrebatado el sueño durante tantos años. Por esos tiempos, él todavía seguía empeñado en que la vida de esa chica no le importaba absolutamente nada. Pero, después de tanto tiempo soñando con ella, no pudo evitar empezar a ir a visitarla cada noche, en silencio, para que nadie de la Sociedad de Almas se diera cuenta de sus escapadas nocturnas. Para que nadie se diera cuanta que alguien había conseguido atravesar el muro de hielo que rodeaba su corazón.

El joven observador se levantó del tejado donde estaba apoyado y observó la calle con detenimiento. En ese mismo momento una joven de unos diecisiete años salía acompañada de varias chicas más. La chica en particular llevaba un kimono color melocotón, el cual era perfecto para su piel, y su pelo castaño estaba recogido en una delicada flor. "Esa" era la chica que le volvía loco. No se le escapó la alegría que en ese día desprendía la chica durazno, colocándose todo el rato el cabello, planchándose el kimono y riendo y hablando con sus amigos. El chico esperó a que doblara la esquina y entonces, empezó a moverse sin dificultad por los tejados de las casas continuas a donde se encontraba, hasta que volvía a observarla desaparecer tras otra esquina diferente. El joven albino suspiró con melancolía.

_¿Por qué no podía parar de estar observándola? ¿Por qué, simplemente, no dejaba que continuase su vida con las decisiones que ella quisiera?_

Toushiro Hitsugaya realmente no se daba cuenta que hacía siquiera allí. Solo podía darse cuanta que si no la veía, soñaba con ella, porque su corazón y su mente le enseñaban la dependencia que tenía a la joven. Y él ya no sabía que hacer.

− ¡Mira Nana-chan! ¡Mira que peces más bonitos!

El albino levantó la mirada y se dio cuanta que ya estaban en plena feria de colores. Rodeados de gente, y que solo la voz de la durazno había logrado llamar lo suficiente su atención.

_¡Mierda! ¡La he perdido de vista!_

Toushiro bajó rápidamente del tejado donde se encontraba e intentó subir a una farola para localizarla más fácilmente. Pero con tanta gente, y todos vestidos con kimonos, era imposible encontrar a la joven. Intentó volver a localizarla con su oído fuertemente atento, hasta que decidió rendirse y bajó hasta sentarse en un banco cercano. Una vez sentado escondió en sus manos sus mejillas y se dedicó a ver a la gente pasar.

La había perdido, ni siquiera oía ya su voz, pues a duras penas podía ver más lejos de sus narices. Nadie se daba cuenta de su presencia, ya que, con su traje de shinigami, era invisible ante la gente normal y corriente. Se tumbó hacía atrás y movió su pelo desordenado sin control, cerró los ojos y volvió a preguntarse que hacía allí. Que pregunta más sencilla.

FLASHBACK

_Hacía ya una semana que Aizen había sido derrotado. La gente en la Sociedad de las Almas corría alegre por las calles, los shinigamis preparaban fiestas y alguno que otro se iba de borrachera…_

− _Matsumoto… _− _observé como mi teniente bailaba en la mesa del bar, cogida de la cintura por Kira y Hisagi._

− _Taichoooo…. Hi-p ¡Ven a bailar! __Hi-p _

_La habilidad de Matsumoto crecía cada día, ahora es capaz de sacarme de quicio con una frase. Intenté pasar del tema, y salí del edificio rápidamente. En realidad tampoco era tan importante como parecía. Matsumoto y los demás lo único que querían era olvidar la tristeza que sentían en ese momento. Mi teniente había descubierto la verdad sobre Gin y eso la había afectado psicológicamente durante varios días, en el fondo me alegraba de verla sonreír de nuevo. _

_Caminé por las calle en solitario, dirigiéndome al cuartel de cuarto escuadrón… Recordaba todavía el día en que mi espada la había atravesado. Cerré el puño y golpeé la pared con fuerza._

− _¡Jodido Aizen! ¡Ah!_

_Me llevé la mano al vientre, hacía la herida que todavía no se había curado. Me apoyé en la pared durante un momento y vi a lo lejos el escuadrón al que quería llegar. Deseé que mi herida no se hubiera abierto otra vez por mi estúpido impulso._

− _Hitsugaya-taicho… ¿Se encuentra bien? _

_Giré la cabeza y me encontré uno de los shinigamis de Unohana-taicho. Suspiré. Lo último que quería era un moscón preocupándose por mí. Creía recordar que se llamaba-, y que ayudo a Kurosaki en su momento. Decidí librarme de él sin rodeos._

− _Déjame en paz, me encuentro perfectamente – le dije fríamente._

_El shinigami retrocedió un poco, nervioso, y se alejó sin dejar de mirarme._

_¿Qué tenía? ¿Bichos en la cara?_

_Estiré el cuello y continué hasta el cuartel. No era muy lujoso como el escuadrón de Kuchiki-taicho pero tampoco lo necesita, teniendo en cuenta que era un hospital… donde a veces, también morían shinigamis. Hinamori… Llevaba una semana en coma, pero para mi ya era demasiado. Anteriormente, el cerdo de Aizen la había atacado y ahora la culpa de su estado actual es… mía. Todavía me costaba admitirlo, pero fui yo quien le ataqué… por una ilusión de Aizen. Pero fui yo al fin y al cabo. Yo fui el causante de su coma. Abrí la puerta con las dos manos y me deslicé por el vestíbulo. _

− _Hitsugaya-taicho... ¿Qué tal con su herida? ¿Le da problemas? _– _Vi a lo lejos a Unohana-taicho, con la sonrisa y la trenza que la caracterizaba. _

_Negué con la cabeza y le expliqué el motivo de mi visita. Momo Hinamori. Sin más la capitana asintió y me llevó por el pasillo hasta unas escaleras con forma de caracol. Me sonrió y dirigió su miraba hacía arriba, indicándome que el deseo de mi visita se encontraba al final de esa extraña escalera. Subí con cuidado despidiéndome de ella. Puse mi mano sobre la balda y seguí con paciencia hasta que llegué al final. Allí solo había una pequeña habitación con una cama en el centro, y en la cama…_

_Ella._

_Me acerqué lentamente y me situé al lado suyo, apartando su pelo castaño de su cara enfermiza. La miré durante solo un instante y me vino otra vez a la memoria el momento en que la atravesé con mi espada. Me apoyé con mi espalda en la cama y me encogí. Era mi amiga de la infancia. Llevaba tanto tiempo intentando protegerla de todos los peligros que se encontraba y nunca se había preocupado en protegerla de él mismo. Giré la cabeza y me coloqué mirando a Hinamori fijamente. Avancé mi dedo indicé y lo situé con cuidado en sus mejillas que en su momento estuvieron color melocotón. _

− _Eo Momo-moja camas _– _piché con mi dedo su fría piel _– _Lo siento por no poder protegerte. Intentaré venir más a menudo y…_

_En ese mismo momento oí pasos de varias personas que subían por la escalera. Me levanté y observé sorprendido como todos los capitanes de los escuadrones, incluido el comandante, se encontraban llegando a la habitación._

− _Comandante. Capitanes. _– _saludé _− _Esta visita…_

_El comandante levantó su bastón haciéndome callar. Unohana-taicho se acercó a Hinamori y renovó el paño que estaba en su frente. Les miré sin comprender que hacían todos los capitanes de los escuadrones de la Sociedad de Almas en la habitación de un enfermo._

− _Hitsugaya-taicho se que tu eres el más afectado en este caso, pero nos gustaría informarte de los planes sobre esta chica – el comandante jefe empezó a hablar con su fuerte voz _– _sigue capitana._

− _Lo que queremos decir es que el estado de Hinamori-fukutaicho es crítico. El hielo en su cuerpo no lo acabamos de…. Descongelar. Es demasiado fuerte para nosotros. Incluso para el comandante… _

− _¿Qué queréis decir con eso? – le corté sin ningún respeto. Estaban agotando con mi paciencia._

− _Capitán. Tranquilícese – el cabecilla del segundo escuadrón me sonrió con burla – para salvar su vida hemos ideado un experimento que estamos seguro que funcionara._

_¡Experimento! ¿Del segundo escuadrón? ¡Cortará a Hinamori en cachitos!_

_No se cual sería mis fracciones en ese momento pero el capitán de doceavo escuadrón debió darse cuanta de mi cara desencajada al oír "experimento" y "Hinamori" relacionados._

− _No te preocupes taicho. El experimento está controlado, y es la única forma que tenemos que Hinamori-fukutaicho vuelva a vivir… Solo tiene que…_

− _Vale. Muy bien. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? Hacer lo que creáis conveniente "Capitanes". Yo solo la visito porque fue culpa mía su estado actual _– _les volví a cortar. ¿Por ser mi amiga de la infancia ya era como su criado? _

_Aparté la mirada. ¿Ellos sabían mi intención de cuidarla? Me habían escuchado entonces. Yo era el joven de hielo y no dejaría que esto destruyese su imagen. Hinamori, en realidad, seguro que no era tan importante para él._

_Los capitanes asintieron con cara de ¿Pena? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué cara de pena? Ahora estaba totalmente seguro. Hinamori no era tan importante para él como ellos creían, y se lo demostraría._

− _Muy bien. Estas citado mañana a las doce en la puerta de salida al mundo humano. Le enviaremos una mariposa infernal por cualquier cambio fuera de lo previsto – el comandante dio un golpe al suelo con su bastón – Buenas noches._

_¿Al mundo humano? ¿Por qué iban a ir al mundo humano…? _

_Salieron de la puerta dejándome a mi solo con ella. Miré el reloj. Eran las tres. Y cansado como estaba y tras esa extraña noticia no tenía fuerzas para moverme. Volví a observar con detenimiento su dulce rostro. ¿Dulce? Recuerda, Toushiro, que ella no es importante. Ella no es importante…Y me dejé envolver en los brazos de Morfeo._

_Me desperté con los ruidos del crujir de las escaleras, giré la cabeza hasta el reloj. Las once. Me levanté y planché con mis manos mi haori, peiné un poco mis desordenados cabellos, y esperé la llegada de los que se llevaban a Hinamori. Lo que apareció en la puerta me sorprendió. Era una especie de maquina futurista, muy propia de los escuadrones del segundo escuadrón. Mientras la cargaban con cuidado no podía para de pensar en que se traían entre manos… Cuando terminaron me hicieron una señal de que les siguiera. Al parecer yo iba a estar en primera fila cuando realizaban el experimento. El experimento que todavía no me era de fiar. ¿Por qué todos los capitanes lo sabían menos yo?_

_Les vi llevarla como si de un muerto se tratase, hacía la puerta principal. Por los pasillos se encontraban todos los shinigamis, preguntándose, al igual que yo, que hacían allí. Llegamos todos juntos a la entrada y noté como nuestra llegada despertaba rumores en los aldeanos. Observó como el capitán del primer escuadrón se quitaba la parte de arriba del traje de shinigami y dejaba al descubierto su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices ¿Qué tramaba el comandante?_

_Colocaron la caja transparente cercana a la puerta y mi superior me hizo una señal para que me acercara. No se me escapó su espada de fuego ondeando en el viento. Me fijé en el pomo de la espada… ¿Brillaba? Pensé rápido. El pomo de la espada solo brilla cuando a los plus se les purifica…_

_Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa… ¿Acaso?_

− _¡Sociedad de Almas! ¡Estamos aquí para despedirnos de una de las mejores luchadoras que hemos podido tener en este lugar! ¡Momo Hinamori! – anunció, me indicó que cogiese a Hinamori, y sin dudarlo, rompí con el codo el cristal. _

_Volví a ver su rostro y se me encogió el corazón. Si iban a hacer lo que el pensaba no volvería a ver esos ojos chocolates que ahora se escondían bajo sus pestañas. Negué con la cabeza y, cogiéndola por la cintura y la cadera la levanté como una pluma. Estaba más delgada de lo que recordaba. Realmente lo que iban a hacer era la única opción de salvar su vida. La apoyé fuertemente contra mi cuerpo, intentando que su libio vestido blanco no arrastraré en el suelo. Su largo cabello castaño se encontraba en ese momento recogido por mi mano derecha, que en un intentó de recogerlo solo había logrado enredarlo en mi mano. La miré una última vez y me acerqué al comandante._

− _Supongo, capitán, que ya has adivinado lo que vamos a hacer – el capitán del primer escuadrón levantó la espada y la colocó sobre mi pecho _− _todos los capitanes supusimos que lo adivinaría y decidimos que en el momento en que lo hiciera, tendría que decidir._

_¿Decidir él? No le podían pedir que decidiera. Si permanecía aquí moriría, pero si la dejaba ir…_

− _Comandante – dije al final, mirando su espada – Si ella se va, le borrareis la memoria, ¿me equivoco?_

− _En efecto. Sus asuntos ya no tendrán nada que ver con nosotros. Va a ser a la primera persona a la que se le cede este privilegio, pero después de todo lo vivido últimamente y de su estado mental y físico hemos decido que sería lo mejor para ella. Ella será la primera persona en sufrir una "reencarnación" Dentro de unos años volverá a nacer, y empezará una nueva vida._

− _Igualmente no entiendo el porque mi opinión es importante. Solo es una amiga de la infancia. Yo no puedo decidir si vive o muere – le volví a mirar – Solo sé que ella querría seguir luchando, aunque tuviera que perder sus recuerdos, aunque no volviera a ver a la sociedad de Almas._

_Enfrenté de él parecería seguro. No lo estaba. Me desmoronaba por momentos. Acababa de darle su permiso para que lo hiciera. No volvería a verla. ¡Mierda! Pero él no era TAN egoísta. Recuerda Toushiro, ella no es tan importante. Es una despedida, igual que fue la de la abuela. Pero, una despedida para siempre._

_Observé como el comandante colocaba fuertemente el pomo de la espada en la frente de Hinamori. Me miró y asentí._

_Esto es un adiós Momo-moja camas._

_Al instante su cara se iluminó y una serie de luces salieron de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Cerré los ojos por la intensidad lumínica y noté como el peso de Hinamori iba disminuyendo lentamente hasta que ya no noté nada. Fui retrocediendo mientras intentaba tapar mi cara con mis manos. Me tropecé y me caí al suelo fuertemente. Intenté abrir uno de los ojos para mirar a mí alrededor, pero solo veía una sombra negra. _

− _Shiro-chan…_

_La sombra negra iba adquiriendo forma lentamente hasta parecerse al delicado cuerpo de Hinamori. ¿Qué demonios?_

− _¿Hinamori? ¿Te vas…ya?_

_Mi amiga de la infancia se acercó a mí y situó una caja en mis manos. Dirigió su dulce mirada en mí y me sonrió, como habría hecho en antaño, una sonrisa totalmente pura. La vi indecisa, queriendo rozar mi cara, pero no atreverse a ello._

− _Shiro-chan… − decidió acercase a mi – esto es un hasta luego… Recuérdalo._

_Y desapareció. _

− _Es Hitsugaya-taicho, estúpida moja camas… − susurré con mis ojos turquesa todavía dañados._

_El haz de luz se extinguió por completo. La gente andaba desconcertada sin saber muy bien lo que en ese momento acaba de pasar. Observé como el comandante colocaba en su vaina la zanpaktou y se disponía a irse. Intenté detenerle para preguntarle que había pasado, si lo habían conseguido. Pero al intentar levantarme se cayó un objeto pesado de uno de mis bolsillos. Lo cogí, asombrado. Era la cajita que hacía unos segundo me había dejado como despedida… Luego investigaría el mensaje detrás de ello. _

_Volví a preguntarle, esta vez olvidando con quién me encontraba, y él solo me miró con una cara no muy alegre y me gritó:_

− _¿Quién es Momo Hinamori?_

_Esa noche comenzaron mis sueños sobre ti._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Toushiro sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de música que nunca abandonaba su traje. Hacía ya más de cincuenta años que ella le había entregado esa caja. Todas las noches escuchaba la canción que contenía y meditaba sobre su mensaje, sobre los detalles que escondía la decoración de la caja, sobre la única figura que bailaba solitaria en el centro de la pista. Llevaba cincuenta años, meditando también porque todos se habían olvidado de su existencia. Supuso que su borrado de memoria también formaba parte del experimento, pero entonces, ¿Por qué él si la recordaba?

Llevaba tantos años soñando con ella, esperando que apareciera otra vez sobre el mundo. El día que noto su Reiatsu, sin previo aviso desapareció por la puerta y con su shunpo alcanzó el hospital donde su amiga de la infancia renacería en unas horas. Cuando por fin nació, él estuvo allí para verla asomar otra vez sus ojos chocolates, con los que tanto había soñado. Y cuando ella aprendió a andar, él estaba allí. Cuando ella aprendió su primera palabra, él seguía observándola desde la ventana.

Momo había crecido de forma diferente. Ya no era tan baja, aunque seguía teniendo el mismo tono de piel, y su forma de arreglarse el pelo había cambiado, el rodete ya había pasado al olvido. Toushiro abrió la cajita entristecido. Esa chica no era la misma de la que se había encariñado, aunque le costase reconocerlo. Aunque tuviera su misma voz, su mismo cuerpo, y sus mismos ojos, ella no era Momo. El capitán Hitsugaya sabía eso. Y a pesar de todo, en el momento en que ella necesitaba ayuda, él estaba allí, escondido entre las sombras.

Y Siempre, sería así. Siempre

− Perdona chico, ¿está ocupado?

**¿Continuará?**

**Bueno pues hasta aquí el primer capitulo. ¿Qué os pareció? Envíenme reviews para darme sus opiniones sobre la historia. ¡Es importante para el desarrollo!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**Klairine ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! Primero, siento que el segundo capitulo esté tan mal, y siento también haber tardado un millón de años, al final explico razones. Segundo, siento haber omitido en el capitulo anterior un nombre, para vuestro información es Hanataro, fallos en el último momento n.n**

_**Cursiva: Pensamientos o Flashback cuando se indique**_

**Normal: Narración**

**Capitulo II**

**El porque él**

_Desde que era pequeña siempre he dejado salir mis lágrimas sin temor .Nunca he mostrado vergüenza de enseñar esa parte débil de mi. Por eso, cada vez que alguien me molestaba o me quitaban un juguete, me echaba a llorar con tal fuerza, que todo el mundo venía a socorrerme. Por culpa de situaciones así, mis padres me criaron como una niña demasiado mimada y protegida para madurar por mi misma, al igual que pasó con mis dos hermanos. Nosotros éramos sus pequeños ángeles._

_Cuando tenía cinco años, mi madre nos llevó a mis hermanos y a mí a una pista de hielo. Era hermoso observar a esa gente deslizándose suavemente por toda la zona. Todavía me acuerdo lo que me preguntaba mientras veía a la gente danzar. ¿Por qué si es agua, permanece sólida? ¿Por qué no se caen? Mi madre ese día contestó a mi pregunta dulcemente. Me dijo que el hielo podía ser frío y áspero, pero que en su interior todavía permanecía caliente, y que gracias al sol se podía ver su verdadero fondo. En ese momento me di cuenta que tenía razón. El hielo se podía apreciar sólido por fuera, pero por dentro todavía seguía siendo simplemente agua fría. Me pareció curioso, aunque nunca me imaginé la doble intención de mi madre al decirme eso._

_Años después lo descubrí._

_Me lo encontré. Me enamoré. Y se fue._

_Él. Frío como el hielo._

_Aunque estuvo solo un tiempo noté como poco a poco me veía capaz de romper esa barrera y descubrir su fondo cálido. Pero él no me dio tiempo suficiente para lograrlo. Y sin embargo, con esos días que estuvo conmigo mi corazón si que le dio tiempo a enamorarse._

_Cuando se fue caí en la oscuridad. Creyendo haberle alcanzado y luego descubriéndome a mí en la soledad. Nunca pensé que me curaría. Intenté ser fuerte, vivir para mi padre y mis hermanos. Sonreír por ellos. Ya no era más esa niña llorona de antaño. Había crecido, y no iba a dejar que un chico me rompiera toda la muralla que había construido desde la muerte de mi madre. Yo sería capaz. Me presenté fuerte ante ellos, con una mirada seria y fría, sin dejar que nadie pudiera penetrar en ella y pudiera intentar calmar mi dolor. Porque yo no tenía dolor, tenía un agujero negro, un vacio que mi propio cuerpo me impedía rellenar. _

_Dos años después me encontraba llorando en un banco cuando ocurrió. Alguien se me acercó y se sentó a mi lado. Yo retiré mis lágrimas, esperando que no fuera ningún conocido, y alcé mis ojos negros. Un joven pelirrojo me sonreía amigablemente, y abrazándome tiernamente me dijo unas palabras que nunca olvidaré:_

— _Nunca más dejes que un desconocido vea tus lágrimas. Porque para eso están los amigos._

_Esas palabras al momento se me grabaron en la mente, al igual que su nombre, Minato. Fui asimilando poco a poco el significado de la frase de camino a mi casa. ¿Acaso debía haberme desahogado con mi familia? ¿Acaso debía haberlos preocupado? Negué con la cabeza ante esa extravagante idea. Yo seguía pensando en que mis acciones eran las correctas, porque no quería que sufriesen por mí._

_Días después me lo encontré en el mismo banco y me acerqué. Yo le quería convencer de mi opinión, de que los sentimientos se guardan en el corazón. Comenzamos a hablar y el no paraba de darme argumentaciones a favor de su idea, a pesar que yo me oponía totalmente._

— _No entiendo tu punto de vista __—__ terminé afirmando __—__ precisamente por ser la familia y los amigos no quieren que se preocupes por cosas mundanas._

_Minato suspiró tranquilamente, como quien intenta explicar una complicada teoría a un niño. Fruncí el ceño. Bastante arrogante pero… increíblemente encantador. Abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa de mis propios pensamientos_

— _Pero lo tuyo no es algo mundano __—__ me giró la cabeza y no pude evitar que mis mejillas se tiñeran levemente. Malditos pensamientos __—__ lo tuyo es un problema del corazón, y por lo que veo bastante grave._

_Me deshice de su fuerte mano, molesta. Él, al comprenderlo, se alejó un poco de mi. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, esperando que el otro hablase, pero sin embargo, sin que ninguno comenzase. Me fije en sus fracciones. Vacías… al igual que las mías._

— _Tienes un gran vacio, ¿verdad?_

_Sus palabras se deslizaron en mi oído suavemente, con delicadeza, temiendo dañarme. Pero él ya sabía que yo lo afirmaría. Al igual que yo había resuelto el misterio de la preocupación de Minato hacía mi. Empatía._

— _¿Y tú?_

_Se rió fuertemente. Una risa aparentemente poderosa pero que se observaba vacía en el fondo. Como suponía yo tenía razón. Él era al igual que era yo, un corazón roto. Por ello, él, al hablarme, me daba la oportunidad de unirnos, de unir nuestros dolores para formar juntos nuestra felicidad._

— _Te ofrezco un trato __—__ Le dejé que se acercase lentamente a mí. No tenía miedo. __—__ Tú llenas mi vacio, y yo __—__ Sujeto mi rostro con sus manos y me susurró al oído__—__ lleno el tuyo._

_Esas palabras eran las únicas que necesitaba oír. Él me curaría. Y yo le curaría a él. _

_Le abracé instintivamente. Él sería mi mejor amigo, el hombre que me protegería. Minato cogió delicadamente mis brazos de detrás de su espalda, y juntándolos con sus manos, me besó._

— _Entonces… __— __me separé de él para dejarle hablar. Su boca se separó de mis labios __— __¿gane yo? _

_Suspiré y deshaciéndome de sus brazos me aleje de nuestro banco. Antes de girar la esquina me volví y le sonreí._

_Estúpido._

Era una noche sin nubes, los fuegos artificiales empezaron bastante pronto y yo, cogiendo la mano a mi nieta avancé entre la multitud para conseguir mejor lugar. Nos alejamos de los puestos y buscamos algún sitio solitario para poder admirar el hermoso espectáculo. Durante años, en estos festivales, nos habíamos colocado en un rincón separado de la zona común. Una zona en el monte donde podíamos tumbarnos sin preocuparnos y disfrutar. Ese festival no era diferente a los anteriores. Cogí a mi nieta y la alcé sobre mis hombros.

— ¡Guau! ¡Abuela! ¡Esto es genial!

Sonreí al oír su dulce voz gritar. Esta niña era de verdad de lo que no había. Por muchas veces que hiciera ese gesto, siempre me sorprendería igual.

De repente escuché una voz lejana llamándome.

— ¡Mamá! — Me volteé y esperé a que mi hija se acercara — No puedo creer que todavía tengas las fuerzas para ir de una lado para otro con la niña…

Baje a mi nieta y me alisé el kimono mientras intentaba parecer ofendida.

— ¿Acaso soy demasiado vieja? No me hagas arrepentirme de haber traído a tu hija así.

Mi hija colocó sus cabellos pelirrojos con un rodete para que no descuidaran su peinado mientras me miraba con expresión de disculpa. Estaba hermosa. Ella me retiró la niña de mis brazos y la apoyó en el suelo. Le dirigí unas breves palabras, acordado donde nos dirigiríamos para observar mejor los fuegos, mientras la niña intentaba capturar una mariposa que estaba alrededor nuestra, sin éxito. Con esa energía era imposible no recordar a Minato al observarla.

— Tu padre le habría gustado conocer a su nieta… — susurré de repente.

Ella me miró sorprendida, al igual que mi nieta. Mi hija dejo libre a Hiruka, la cual después de una última mirada se alejó en busca de la mariposa. Nos colocamos en la tierra con cuidado, aunque yo por culpa de la espalda necesite un poco más de tiempo. Ella aguardaba paciente.

— Lo sé.

A esas alturas no esperaba oír respuesta, por lo que simplemente ella me abrazó, y escondió su cabeza en mis hombros. También tuve ganas de desahogarme, pero no podía. Después de todo, había desconocidos pasando cerca, y yo nunca podía mostrar mis lágrimas. Nunca.

Abracé a mi hija torpemente y la consolé con dulces palabras. Realmente nunca había sido buena con eso. Mi hermana siempre había sido una llorona, y yo cuando la intentaba consolar lo único que hacía era que llorase más. Patosa hasta la medula.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Mamá?

Mire a mi nieta, sobresaltada. No me había fijado en que ya se había rendido en su misión. Sin ninguna palabra la abracé y la puse tumbada sobre mis rodillas.

— Es por tu abuelo, pero no te preocupes. ¿Vale?

Hiruka asintió.

Minato había muerto hacía ya siete años, en un accidente de tráfico junto con el marido de mi hija. La noticia nos afecto a ambas muchísimo. Eran, después de todos, los hombres a los que queríamos. Minato y Suya. Ambos habían decidido a ir a un partido de fútbol a las afueras de la ciudad, cuando hubo un fallo técnico. En realidad ni los policías, ni los guardias supieron decirnos que había pasado exactamente, ellos solo podían entregarnos cenizas, que al haber explotado el coche, es lo único que quedaba de ellos.

Algunos pensaban que había sido una conspiración, ya que Suya trabajaba en el departamento secreto de la policía japonesa. Tanto como mi hija como yo no queríamos aceptar sus muertes, aunque sabíamos en el fondo que no había nada extraño, fuera de su sitio. Les había llegado su hora. Y ellos la habían aceptado… ¿Por qué nosotras no?

— Me acuerdo de la discusión que tuvimos.

Yo, absorta en mis pensamientos, no había notado que se había separado de mi. Se incorporó de mi lado por completo y se llevó a la pequeña Hiruka, la cual había quedado dormida. Mientras la mecía suavemente en su pecho me dirigió una mirada llena de dolor.

— Llevábamos teniendo problemas varios meses, ¿sabes? Él seguía sin creerse mi "don" — corte el contacto visual, dolida. ¿Acaso fue ese el problema? — Él tenía miedo de que me estuviera volviendo loca, de que me perdiese.

— ¿Tenía miedo de que se transmitiese a vuestro hijo?

Mi niña me dio la espalda y miró fijamente los fuegos. En ese momento estaban dándose los últimos, es decir, los más sorprendentes. Una estrella, una flor… incluso una tortuga. Se precedían sin descanso hasta que se paró. Ahora venía el más hermoso de todos.

Ambas sabíamos cual era, por lo que me incorporé lentamente y apoye mi mano sobre su hombro, a la par que observábamos el último fuego artificial.

Un corazón. Un hermoso corazón.

— Decía que no quería que "su" hija sufriese por eso. Tanto por una madre loca, como por el poder que creía que no tenía. Y cerró con un portazo. Esa fueron las últimas palabras que oí de él. — La cogí la mano — ni siquiera un simple "te quiero".

Observé como Hiruka, despertada por el último fuego, colocaba su flor del cabello en la oreja de mi hija. Ella sonrió al ver su dulce intención.

— Nunca me habías contado eso.

— Lo siento Mamá _— _Se soltó de mi mano, dejando a su hija en mis brazos _— _tengo que irme. No soporto más visitar todo los años el lugar al que fui en vez de estar con Suya. Vuelvo a casa… No te preocupes

Miré entristecida como se alejaba lentamente entre la gente. Baje mi mirada preguntándome si debía haberle dado algún consejo.

— ¿Abuela? ¿Por qué no vamos a ver los pececitos?

Sonreí y la deje en el suelo. Ella era la salvación de mi hija. La sonrisa de Hiruka sería suficiente para que en otro par de años ella estuviera totalmente feliz, y siguiera con su vida. Pero… ¿Y mi salvación? Hiruka me cogió la mano y me adentró entre la gente, dejando atrás nuestro escondrijo, al que nunca llegaríamos y sospechaba que nunca volveríamos a ir.

Mi nieta me consiguió llevar hasta un pequeño puesto en medio de todo el festival. Sospeche que mientras dábamos el paseo ya se había fijado en él. Pidió emocionada al vendedor una mini-red para coger el pececillo de colores que ella quería.

— Mira Abuela… _— _intentó capturar el pececillo, con tan mal resultado que se rompió la red.

Me reí de su inútil resultado, y sacando mi monedero se lo cedí para que lo intentase todas las veces necesaria. Ella me volvió al regalar su sonrisa. Desde luego esa sonrisa salvaría a mi hija. Pero a mi no. A mi no creo que me pudiera salvar alguien a esas alturas.

Mientras ocurría la captura decidí buscar un buen banco. Tantos andares me había pasado factura. Le susurré a mi nieta donde me encontraría y le pedí al vendedor que sino me veía la ayudase a encontrarme. El vendedor se comprometió a ello y se despidió de mí. Avancé unos cuantos bancos ocupados por diferente tipos de personas: Adolescentes, niños, padres… Me fije en el tercer banco que veía, ocupado por un anciano con pelo canoso. Me fije en su postura encogida, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos. Lo único que se le podía ver era su pelo canoso y su kimono blanco.

Un kimono banco con el decimo escuadrón grabado detrás.

Me detuve enseguida. Asustada.

Estaba apenas unos metros de él y no podía… No podía respirar. Sería posible… ¿que al no poder salvarme me trajeran mas tortura? Se me empañaron los ojos de furia. ¿Por qué ahora aparecía? Y lo más importante... ¿Por qué me tenía que encontrar yo con él?

Recordé todas mis cartas que enviaba a través de Ichigo. Todas sin respuesta. ¡Ese maldito bastardo! Apreté los puños con ira mientras no paraba de mirarlo. Como podía ese bastardo hacer que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora solo con verle. Caí rendida, y mi corazón ganó. Me acerque lentamente, recuperando la movilidad de mis músculos paralizados. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo. Ni cuando nació mi hija, ni cuando me dieron la noticia de la muerte de mi marido... Ese temor era nuevo para mí. Esa ansiedad recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Golpeé con fuerza contenida su hombro.

— Perdona chico, ¿está ocupado?

Entonces fue cuando él alzó la mirada llena de curiosidad ante la persona que le había molestado, y se topó con una anciana sorprendida, con los ojos húmedos que observaban emocionada a la espada que, colgando de una cuerda verde, se encontraba escondida en sus piernas.

— Hitsugaya Toushiro. ¿Cómo te atreves a pisar esta ciudad después de tantos años?

No pareció comprender la profundidad de mis palabras, el solo me dio un indicio con su mano para que me sentase y volvió a esconder su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Mi corazón estaba exaltado. Apenas podía controlar mi respiración para que él no notase mi nerviosismo. Notaba como mi corazón quería abandonar mi pecho, incluso barajeé la posibilidad de que me diese un ataque. Intenté acortar la espera, evitando su posible respuesta, ejerciendo yo la mía.

— No contestaste ninguna de las cartas que te envié a lo largo de todos estos años. No esperé que me contestases ni la mitad… _— _Acepté _— _pero lo que no me esperaba era ni una sola noticia.

Vi que tampoco reaccionaba ante aquella afirmación. Entonces me fije en que levantaba la cabeza y me miraba fijamente.

— Oh dios mío…

Mi exclamación estaba bastante reafirmada por lo que veían mis ojos. Mismo rostro, tal vez un poco más alargado. Su pelo albino echado hacía atrás menos unos cuantos pelos elegidos que caían lacios sobre sus… ojos…. Lo más importante era esa última parte. Sus ojos turquesa.

— Toushiro… ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Sus ojos me miraron, perdidos. Y en ello me vi yo hacía ya mucho tiempo cuando él me dejo. Unos ojos llenos de soledad y pérdida. Mi enfado desapareció por completo. Debía ayudarle. Ese dolor que observaba en los antiguos fríos ojos del capitán era… indescriptible. Toushiro suspiró ante mi última pregunta, como si ya hubiera sido formulada tantísimas veces.

— No te importa, ni creo que lo haga en un futuro _— _su voz era un poco más ronca de lo habitual.

— Que te odie no significa que no pueda ayudarte.

Adquirí el efecto deseado de mi respuesta. El estaba al tanto de mis sentimientos confundidos cuando se fue y supongo que durante todo el tiempo que le envié cartas, también. No se que le sorprendía, después de diez años enviándole cartas en algún momento debía cansarme.

— Tu no me odias, simplemente te tengo molesta. No creo que por no contestarte unas míseras cartas me odies.

— Tú no sabes lo que significo para mí. A si que deja de pensar por mi y cuéntame lo que te pasa _— _negó con su estúpida cabeza. Y entonces se me ocurrió una idea _— _¿Qué te parece una apuesta? _— _Toushiro me miró curioso _— _Si te gano a un partido de fútbol me contarás cual es tu problema y que te ha pasado.

— No me interesa.

— Todavía no he terminado. Si tú ganas _— _desvió la mirada y se dedicó a mirar a la gente pasar _— _Si tu ganas… te dejaré en paz. No volveré a molestarte, ni iré a la Sociedad de Almas a buscarte. Será como si yo no existiera…

El simple hecho de no saber de él siquiera por las noticias que nos solía mandar mi hermano me mataba por dentro. Pero quería ayudarle, y lo haría de cualquier forma… Para ello estaba su hermosa arma secreta. Yo sabía que él quería mi ayuda, pero por culpa de su forma de ser era reacio a aceptarla, tal vez de esta forma me escuchara.

— Entendido _— _empecé a levantarme del banco cuando me cogió del brazo _— _pero si pierdes no aceptaré tu condición Karin _— _era la primera vez que decía mi nombre _— _que no te haya dado noticias no significa que no seas absolutamente nada para mi.

Me quedé conmocionada al oír semejantes palabras provenientes de él. De mi hombre de hielo. Él se levantó y me indicó que fuera yendo primero ya que él tenía que ir a buscar su gigai y ponérselo. No podía jugar al fútbol así. Mientras me daba la espalda vi una sonrisa escaparse de su boca. Me sentí feliz que pudiera hacerlo. Jugaríamos un juego excelente.

— ¡Hiruka! Nos vamos.

Mi querida nieta comprendió enseguida mis intenciones y con su pececito de colores en una bolsa atravesó toda la avenida hasta donde yo estaba. La di la mano y nos dirigimos al campo de encima de la montaña. Cuando estábamos a mitad de camino me pregunté cuanto tardaría Toushiro y si llevaría balón para jugar, ya que a mi no se me había ocurrido llevarme uno. Cuando llegamos, yo sujetándome la espalda con cansancio, me encontré con un joven en el centro, alto, fuerte, y con un balón en sus pies. Él desde luego pensaba en todo.

— ¿Quién es ella? _— _ Dijo señalando a mi nieta con la cabeza

— Mi nieta Hiruka.

La niña se acercó a él y rápidamente le quitó el balón de sus pies, avanzó hasta la portería y golpeó el balón con fuerza metiéndolo adentro de la portería. Toushiro no salía de su asombro.

— ¿De quien demonios aprendió a moverse así?

La niña volvía sonriente con el balón en las manos.

— Por supuesto de su madre, a la cual me cercioré de enseñar bien.

Me cedió Hiruka el balón y velozmente lo cogí entre mis rodillas y empecé a golpearlo suavemente. Dando pequeños toques, contando en mi mente cuantos podía hacer seguidos.

— ¿Y como se llama tu hija?

El balón cayó de mis rodillas por un simple tropiezo con una piedra. Me caí hacía a tras en él. Tanto como ni nieta como Toushiro fueron en mi ayuda. Me intenté levantar quejándome otra vez de la espalda. No me esperaba esa pregunta tan rápido. En realidad no me la esperaba. Un Toushiro normal no le importaría de mi vida y… un momento… ¿Acaso se ha quejado de la forma en que le he llamado? Este nuevo capitán era un tanto extraño…

— Mi mamá se llama ShiroIchigo _— _ susurró la dulce voz de mi nieta _— _ un nombre compuesto por las dos personas que más importaban a la abuela… Aunque no se de quien es el primero…

En estos momentos, a pesar de mi edad, era cuando quería que me tragase la tierra. Si. Le puse a mi hija su nombre. ¿No es patético? Era importante para mí… y Minato estaba totalmente de acuerdo. No hay nada que reprocharme, él no tiene ningún derecho… Ambos me ayudaron a levantarme lentamente y me sacudieron el polvo de mi yukata con barro.

— Shiro…

Me coloqué los últimos pelos y mire sus ojos melancólicos. No había dicho absolutamente nada, solo había cambiado el ambiente. Entonces comprendí. Él en ese momento estaba recordando algo. A algo o más bien a alguien. ¿Pero que tenía que ver su nombre con ello? Que ella supiera nadie le llamaba de esa forma. ¿Se había perdido algo?

Toushiro se sentó en el suelo, sin cuidar sus pantalones blancos y dejó la pelota a los pies de mi niña. Hiruka, comprendiéndolo, cogió el balón y se fue a jugar un rato en la portería. Intenté situarme de tal forma de que no me manchara el yukata, aunque totalmente en vano. Cuando yo me dispuse cómodamente él comenzó a hablar:

— Ella me llamaba así: Shiro-chan _— _ se echó hacía atrás apoyando su cabeza en las manos _— _ odiaba cuando me llamaba así… Pero ahora lo echo de menos

Suspiré sonoramente. Él se había enamorado profundamente de una chica, que al parecer le había dejado. Una shinigami. Aunque le parecía extraño. Conoció a la mayoría de los shinigamis importantes, y estaba segura que Toushiro no se juntaría con cualquiera. ¿Quién era entonces? ¿Alguna humana?

— ¿Quién es ella? _— _ pregunté al fin.

— Alguien que he perdido, y que me esta haciendo perderme a mi mismo también.

Le mire entristecida. Yo por supuesto sabía lo que era perder a alguien. Dos veces. Compartía su dolor.

— Karin — se incorporó y me miró con ojos suplicantes — el no dejar de pensar en ella, en pensar que no podre estar nunca a su lado me ha hecho perder el sentido de mi existencia. He perdido mi frio interior.

— ¿Tu frio interior?

Asintió.

—Podría decirse que mi corazón se está descongelando.

— Pero eso debería ser bueno — le miré a los ojos — nunca te había visto tan abierto. Has conseguido la empatía.

— No lo entiendes — le miré sin comprender. Toushiro suspiró — No está en mi naturaleza el amor. No nací para querer. Yo debía ser frío, como el hielo. Te voy a poner un ejemplo para explicártelo.

Esperé pacientemente a que sus labios rosados dejaran escapar sus sentimientos

— El hielo es fuerte y duro por fuera, es solido, parece que no hay nada que pueda destruirlo. Pero el calor del Sol le puede acabar en apenas unas cuantas horas, dejando el agua bajo él, caliente.

Desvié la vista, melancólica, recordando como mi madre me había dicho exactamente lo mismo hacía ya tantos años… Me volteé a mirarle otra vez comprendiendo la gravedad de sus palabras. Él no está hecho para amar, y al amar, se vuelve débil, fácil de vencer. Se estaba destruyendo lentamente. Era increíble lo que un simple sentimiento podía provocar.

— Hyoyimaru se muere. Se está muriendo, y mi puesto del capitán del decimo escuadrón está en duda. Ya hay varios que pretenden usurparme el puesto.

— ¿Por qué no la olvidas pues?

Negó con la cabeza.

— No puedo.

— ¿Esta muerta acaso?

— Casi…

— Pero entonces está viva, aunque sea un poco, ¿No?

El asintió. Yo no entendía a que se refería con estar un poco viva, ¿se referiría a lo de ser shinigami?

— Entonces lucha por ella — se rió — no te rías. Tengo razón. ¿La has perdido? ¡Pues puedes recuperarla jovencito! A lo mejor de esa forma, estando junto a ella puedes volver a ser ti mismo. Si ya lo tienes asimilado, tu corazón se puede adaptar y volver a ser el guerrero frío de antaño — en su mirada ya no había rastro de burla. Me estaba escuchando — Pero si no puedes tenerla, nunca volverás a ser el mismo.

Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a dar vueltas, llegó hasta donde estaba mi nieta, y comenzó a jugar con ella. No podía ver que ocurría en ese momento en su cabeza, pero si lo que ocurría en la mía. ¿Quién era la misteriosa joven que había hecho que el capitán de hielo perdiera su camino? La curiosidad era abrumadora.

Después de un breve partido con Hiruka, la revolvió el pelo y volvió hacía mi, sentándose otra vez sin ningún cuidado en el suelo.

— Pero ha cambiado, ya no es la misma.

— Sin embargo la sigues queriendo — golpeó fuertemente la hierba, consiguiéndola levantarla— Eso explica que lo importante es su alma. Su alma es lo que te as enamorado

— Su alma…

— Un alma está predestinada a tener su otra alma. El ser humano nació así — me levanté y llamé a Hiruka — tu si todavía no te has olvidado es que la amas. No la quieres. La amas. Y por ello debes luchar.

Toushiro se quedo meditando cuando yo me alejé del campo, olvidando nuestra apuesta, ya que ni siquiera habíamos empezado a jugar. Mi nieta no me preguntó en ningún momento quien era él, y yo se lo agradecí. Me sentía bien por haberle ayudado, él antiguo Toushiro me hubiera hecho jugar solo para demostrarme que él no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, que sobreviviría. Yo sabía que ahora él haría lo correcto, lo que le decía su corazón. A lo mejor mejoraría. Una pena que nunca sabría el resultado de ese amor.

Lo que si sabía era el resultado del mío. Al pasar la tarde con él me había curado lentamente. Minato seguía en mi corazón, pero este ya había empezado a cicatrizar, gracias a mi hombre de hielo. Yo sabía que era imposible que me volviera encontrar con él.

¿Imposible?

Siempre se dicen esas palabras y nunca se cumplen. Siempre y nunca... ¿Eh?

Siempre amaré a Minato, pero nunca olvidaré a Toushiro.

Extraña composición de palabras.

**¿Continuará?**

**Siento mucho el retraso para las lectoras que leyeron el primer capitulo… u.u. He tenido algunos problemas en el instituto y con internet, a si que no me he podido centrar mucho en la historia.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! Si es que no me vuelvo a liar… u.u**

**¡Reviews! Ya sé que no me las merezco…. Pero necesito vuestras opiniones de como va la historia ya que no tengo mucha confianza en ella por la falta de tiempo**

**Klairine… n.n**


End file.
